


It's called a man bun Stiles.

by poohsticks



Series: Queer Teen Wolves [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Queer Teen Wolves, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohsticks/pseuds/poohsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's changes while Stiles is away on holiday.</p><p>Stiles is a trans guy.<br/>Derek is not straight (works with any non-straight headcannon).</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's called a man bun Stiles.

"It's called a man bun Stiles."

"Okay, first of all its just a bun. A man bun is a term people use when they feel like they have to justify their hairstyle to people who judge other people on their hair length. And secondly I went to Poland for a month how do you have so much hair?"

"Seriously Derek, stop giving me those eyebrows how'd that happen so quick?"

"Aww don't pout sourwolf. It's s good look on you. Really it is."

Derek's frown caved in under Stiles' infectious grinning. "It's my genes. The werewolf genes makes my hair grow quicker."

"Oooh a sexy wolf thing."

Derek snorted "I wouldn't call it sexy."

"Everything's sexy when it comes to you." Stiles grabbed Derek's arm. "Now we need to get off your driveway and you can sit your ass down and let me braid your hair."

 

Derek really enjoyed the feeling of Stiles' fingers working their way through his hair. Paired with Stiles' chatter it was a rather soothing experience.

"My mom used to braid my hair when I was little you know. And then later. Well after. When I still had my hair long I taught myself how to braid it. But then I fell into the stereotype of 'guys have short hair' because I didn't want people misgendering me. I'd come home crying if people called me a girl because of my hair. That really confused my dad for a bit. But he just hugged me and let me cry. He gets it now of course. I think that's partly why he's so supportive, he knew it was a real thing, ya know? Anyways I've missed this, getting to mess with long hair." Stiles continued to work in silence for a while. 

"Tie." Derek handed the hair tie to Stiles over his shoulder.

"Done." Derek turned to face him. "You're so pretty Der."

"And so are you."

"Oooh the cheese, the cheese!" Stiles stood up laughing and went to find Derek a mirror.

Derek got up after him intent on tickling him for ruining the moment. It must be said that Stiles put up a valiant fight. But ultimately it was futile, Derek had him on the floor in a fit of laughter in no time.


End file.
